


Unnecessary

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Sometimes Oikawa does the nastiest things. Iwaizumi probably isn’t much better. After all, he’s pretty into it most of the time.





	Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> long time no porn  
> sorry for the qual  
> its not rly like wild snowballing btw  
> groans i rly wanted to do smth more fun w summary but its 5am spare me

Sometimes Oikawa does the most unbelievable things, like pulling Hajime into a random maintenance closet between two classes and instantly falling to his knees, pressing Hajime up against the wall as he pulls down his pants, mouthing against his instantly hardening cock. Hajime should hate it, knows that anyone could open the door and catch them any time, knows he should pull away and tell Oikawa to get a grip, that there’s a time and place for everything, and that this qualifies for neither of those. Instead, he reaches his hand down, entangling his fingers into Oikawa’s soft hair, and then tightens his grip.

Sometimes Oikawa does the nastiest things. Iwaizumi probably isn’t much better. After all, he’s pretty into it most of the time.

He tries to argue to himself that he’s never ever seen this particular closet used during school hours in the two and a half years he’s gone to the school, that the likelihood of someone walking in on them isn’t _that_ high, that they’re teenagers and full of hormones, and that saying no to your boyfriend offering to blow you is practically impossible if said boyfriend is Oikawa Tooru. Not just because he’s the most stubborn person Hajime knows, only challengedby Hajime himself, but because Tooru looks like _that_ when he does it, falling to his knees eagerly, pupils dilating like _he’s_ the one who can’t wait to have Hajime’s cock in his mouth.

Hajime’s hips jerk forward involuntarily at the thought, even though his boxers haven’t even been pulled own yet, but the fabric is already damp where Tooru is mouthing over his hardening bulge, and Hajime is not so slowly losing all of the patience he has left in his body, and it has nothing to do with the end of the break nearing. 

“Oikawa, can you just—” he tries, and Tooru pulls back slightly with a smile, fingers creeping up to linger at the elastic band of Hajime’s boxers, as if just about to pull them down.

“Patience, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says in a low, sultry voice, and Hajime’s mouth instantly goes dry as he looks down, watching Tooru pull down the boxers in what feels like slow motion, _slowly_ leaning in and opening his mouth, only to press a wet kiss against the tip of Hajime’s cock, licking at the few drops of precum leaking from the tip. Hajime groans, grasping and gravelly, and then Tooru opens his mouth wide, leaning in to take in more of Hajime’s length, slowly letting it sink past his lips and closing his eyes slowly, as if he’s enjoying this more than Hajime is, long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He doesn’t take in full length, not as much as Hajime knows he can take, but slides his hands up to Hajime’s hips, digging his thumbs in against Hajime’s hip bones, keeping him pressed up against the wall of the closet as he hollows his cheeks, creating suction, and the only thing keeping Hajime from thrusting into his mouth is the hands still placed on his hips, holding him in place as if Tooru knew exactly how he was going to react.

Tooru pulls back slightly, his tongue sliding underneath the bottom of Hajime’s cock now that he has a bit more room, following a vein until he’s pulled out to the point where his lips are just around the head again. Instead of sucking on it once more, he opens his mouth, continuing to trace his tongue _around_ the head before he slides it up the slit, eyes locking with Hajime’s after he looks up again, giving him that wide-eyed innocent look that isn’t innocent at all, as if he doesn’t know exactly how crazy he’s driving Hajime.

He sinks his mouth in over Hajime’s length again, slobbering all over him, lips shiny with saliva, and the _noises,_ wet and squelchy, as Tooru bops his head to take in more of him, slurps like he’s _starving_ for it, it’s all a bit too much for Hajime and he jerks his hips forward, thrusts his cock into the back of Tooru’s mouth until he’s pushed back by both hands back on his hips, fingertips and blunt nails digging into his skin, but the pleasure too overwhelming for him to feel any pain.

Tooru pulls back slightly, eyes fixed on Hajime’s face as his lips disappear from his cock, just a few centimeters between them, a thin trail of saliva connecting his lower lip and the tip of Hajime’s cock.

“Fuck—” Hajime hisses, louder than intended, reaching up to card his fingers through Tooru’s bangs only to grab his hair at the roots, holding his face up in front of his cock, forcing himself not to thrust into that sweet, wet heat again as Tooru’s breathing goes back to normal.

“Iwa-chan is so naughty,” Tooru says in a light, teasing tone, as if reprimanding a child. “Do you _want_ people to hear us?” he asks, and Hajime suddenly remembers _where_ they are, that they’re in _school,_ and that someone could walk in on them anytime. Somehow, that only makes him even more worked up. Judging by the smirk on Tooru’s lips, he’s well aware of that.

Tooru leans in again, this time prepared as he takes in more and _more_ , until Hajime can feel the roof of his mouth, then his throat, and Hajime has to reach his hand up and bite down on his knuckle to not yell out once more. He’s shaking slightly, and he’s immensely relieved that Tooru is holding him back with more strength this time as he takes him as deep as he can, throat tightening a few time before he manages to relax around Hajime’s cock.

It’s only when Tooru relaxes his grip that Hajime realises how hard he was digging his fingers into his hips, and Hajime vaguely wonders if it’s going to leave bruises, but he can’t be bothered with caring, not with the way Tooru’s is slowly bobbing his head, until his nose presses against Hajime’s pubes for a moment before he pulls back slightly, looking up with shiny, enthusiastic eyes. It takes a moment for Hajime to realise that he’s urging him to move, that there was a reason he stopped holding onto his hips that tightly, and he slowly begins thrusting into Tooru’s mouth, careful at first but instantly noting that Tooru can take it, slowly building up a rhythm, unable to look away, too entranced in the eye contact Tooru is still holding. There’s a tear forming in the corner of Tooru’s eye, and Hajime watches as it slides down his cheekbone _slowly,_ releasing his hold of Tooru’s hair to reach his thumb down and wipe it away.

Distracted at the action, Tooru’s throat tightens around Hajime’s cock, and he probably shouldn’t feel pleasure from setting off his gag reflex as Tooru chokes around him for a second before swallowing, relaxing again.

And that sets it off.

“Oik—fuck, Tooru, I’m close,” Hajime manages to force out, having more trouble forming words than usual, and Tooru looks up, pulling out slightly as a hand disappears from his hip, only to reach around the hilt of his cock, pumping slowly and using the excessive amount of saliva as lubrication, grip tightening as he moves his hand up Hajime’s shaft, loosening again as it moves down, only to repeat the motion.

Even with his hand going to work, steadily building up Hajime’s orgasm, Tooru doesn’t slack off with the mouth action, lips still around the head as he sucks in slightly, opening his mouth further in an O-shape and sticking his tongue out, hand pumping faster and faster as he jerks off Hajime.

Hajime comes the moment he realises what Tooru wants him to do, just the _idea_ of Tooru opening his mouth like that, tongue stuck out as if he’s _eager,_ desperate to catch every single drop of come as Hajime ejaculates into his mouth, and Tooru doesn’t let down, moans out loud when Hajime does come, letting go of Hajime’s cock when he’s done and leaning back with lips pursed, keeping the come in his mouth.

Hajime watches as he reaches up and uses the back of his hand to wipe a stray drop of come off of the corner of his mouth. Hajime sinks back against the wall, the only thing keeping him standing at this point, his knees feeling like jelly and his brain telling him to just collapse on top of Tooru so they can cuddle until he falls asleep. With his last remaining strength, Hajime reaches up to pull his boxers and pants up, clumsily buttoning his pants.

Tooru seems to have other plans, pulling himself up by Hajime’s uniform tie, and the only reason he isn’t slightly choked is because it’s already so loose. When Tooru is standing at his full height again — just a bit taller than Hajime, damnit — he instantly leans in before Hajime has any time to react, pressing his lips against Hajime’s, kissing him roughly. 

It takes a moment for Hajime to realise Tooru’s plan, but it’s just a moment too long, because Tooru has already grabbed his chin, a thumb on one cheek and his other fingers on the other, digging in and forcing Hajime’s mouth open as he deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue and the come he _still_ hasn’t spat out or swallowed into Hajime’s mouth. Hajime chokes in surprise, but Tooru still has him cornered, pressed up against the wall and hand forcing his face in place as he first makes out wildly with Hajime before pulling back with a wide smile, lips glossy with a mix of saliva and come.

“Swallow for me,” he just says, keeping Hajime’s jaw where it is and pressing his mouth shut, squeezing around his lips until Hajime’s lips are pursed and he has no choice.

Hajime grunts in disbelief, eyes widening when he realises Tooru is one hundred percent serious, about to attempt and spit it out into his face when the door is suddenly bursting open, Matsukawa and Hanamaki stepping in with smug smiles, shocking both Tooru and Hajime.

Tooru, with his lightning reflexes, managed to pull back his hand before the door opened, but now he takes a small step back, as if only now realising how close they were, and Hajime would be relieved, except now that they have a fucking audience he _definitely_ can’t spit out the contents of his mouth, and he’s forced to do exactly as Tooru asked of him.

“Did you guys sneak away to make out?” Matsukawa asks with a grin, both of them proud to have busted them. Hajime grimaces, the come in his mouth disgustingly warm, and even though he’s doing his best not to try and note the taste, it’s oddly salty and the consistency makes him want to spit it out and maybe down two bottles of soap water as soon as possible.

Instead, he’s forced to watch Tooru laugh at Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s allegation, both of them well aware that it was actually more innocent than what they _had_ been doing. “Haha, yeah, _that,”_ Tooru says, with a pointed look at Hajime as he says the last word, and Hajime nods, well aware that all eyes are on him, well aware of what he has to do. “Right, Iwa-chan?” Tooru adds, unnecessarily, just to hasten the process because he’s _that_ horrible. 

Hajime nods, and then he swallows.

 

Later that day, Hajime catches Tooru on their way to the gym from the changing room, pressing him up against a locker with his elbow against Tooru’s chest, pressing his forehead and nose against Tooru as he gives him his most threatening glare to make sure he’s serious.

“We are _never_ doing that again,” he hisses, baring his teeth in aggression. Tooru is annoyingly relaxed, blinking innocently at him again before reaching a hand up, effortlessly sliding it up underneath Hajime’s t-shirt, caressing his abs. Hajime stiffens. 

“So sweet, Iwa-chan,” Tooru whispers, low and sultry, looking up at Hajime from underneath his eyelashes, and he must _know_ what that does to him, must know the power he holds. “Acting like you’d ever say no after I get down on my knees for you,” he says, giving Hajime a wide grin.

Hajime groans, well aware that he’s completely right, turning his face to the side just to make sure they’re still alone in the changing room, _really_ not wanting anyone to walk in on them after this.

“See?” Tooru asks, the hand under Hajime’s t-shirt sneaking up around his waist to pull him in closer, kissing him slowly. For a moment, Hajime indulges him, pulling back slightly and telling himself he’s _definitely_ not getting hard from the way Tooru nibbles and then sucks at his lower lip.

“You’re gonna pay for this,” Hajime warns him, but Tooru simply pulls him in with a grin, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notmykink)


End file.
